my black and red lover
by sportbrat101
Summary: a story of sonadow! with a twist! and love story with bite! couple pairings knouge, sonadow, and little bit of creails! with lemon! chapter 6 is up! you'll just have to read! enjoy! please review!
1. Chapter 1

My black and red lover

chapter 1

There was silence through out the house on a Friday morning as a 22 year old female blue hedgehog was sound asleep in her bed dreaming of random things while, across the hall there was a 25 year old red male echindna snoozing in his chair with paper work in his lap dreaming if he would be able to pay off some bills in time of the day they were due, and the last bedroom right next to the blue hedgehog was a yellow fox asleep in his bed surrounded by study notes dreaming of that he would pass his bio exam.

everyone was sleeping really good until an alarm clock went off as it read 7:03 am and everyone shifted in their beds and chairs. The females eyes fluttered open as she turned off the alarm and lade in the bed to wake herself up, then pushing herself up and taking a big stretch before she called out "knuckles!, tails! time to get up and going!"

knuckles got up from his chair as he raced down stairs to get the coffee started and get a birthday present out of its hiding place. the female made her way to the foxes room and knocked on the door "tails?...come on buddy!" she called

"five more minutes sonic!" he moaned, sonic rolled her eyes as she sat down on the bed "tails are you forgetting something important?" she smirked as she looked at the notes on the bed.

"no what?" he spoke "its your 18 birthday today!" the fox sat up straight in bed "man you know how to get a person up!" he said as he got up and got dressed, then knuckles walked in with a wrapped present behind his back. "umm...tails?" sonic asked.

"yeah sonic?" he said "me and knuckles got ya something" "and a birthday boy has to have a present on his birthday right?" knuckles spoke, tails turned his attention to the two and raised an eyebrow "and?..." he asked.

"well me and knuckles got you a little something!" sonic said giving a smile, knuckles handed tails the box and watched him unwrap the present. tails opened the box and found a green dell laptop "whoa! a laptop!? no way!" he spoke, "well we thought you earned it since you'll soon be in collage with us next year" sonic said.

"but guys! this must of cost a lot!" the excited fox said, sonic and knuckles looked at each other and let out a little laugh "well we hope you have fun with it" knuckles said. then sonic looked at the clock on tails night stand and it read.

"7:38!?" sonic said "already!?" knuckles practically yelled, sonic quickly ran to the bathroom to have a quick shower and tails quickly got his notes and books together in his backpack and raced down stairs to grab something to eat, when knuckles was doing up his tie and grabbed his bag and report.

sonic was out of the shower and dressed as fast as she could run, the last thing she needed to do was her bag and grab something to eat and she was in the front seat with knuckles driving. when it came to make up sonic didn't need it since she was naturally pretty. "that was a close call!" sonic spoke as they got out of the drive way.

"well let's just hope we don't do that again!" knuckles said, "I can't believe you guys got me a laptop!" tails spoke with excitement, "well it's the least we could get you... and what do you want to do after school?" sonic asked.

"well since I'm 18 could we... go get a...drink?" tails said knowing the answer "just one?" he added sonic and knuckles looked at each other and smiled "well sure but just one drink for you!" knuckles said "and then maybe before that we could go grab a bite to eat?" tails suggested.

"well why not? but where were you thinking?" sonic asked tails took a few minutes until he knew where to go "how about...Johny boys?" "sure! we haven't been there for 5 months!" sonic said as they pulled up to tails high school.

tails undid his seat belt and hopped out of the car "well have a good day today tails!" sonic called "yep! I will! see ya!" he said as he disappeared into the crowed of teenagers flooding the school yard.

after that sonic and knuckles went to the place they worked at called the 'singing blues' where it was a restaurant/bar/club place, were sonic was a waitress and knuckles was a chief, and of cour es they had a uniform the both wore a white blouse and a black tie, with knuckles he wore black pants with comfy shoes, white sonic wore a black skirt with black boots.

the two liked their job but it was some of the people that they worked with not their boss since he payed everyone well. "so another day at work" knuckles sighed "ok... what's wrong at the place we work at?" "nothing it's just..." he trailed "just what?" she asked.

knuckles was quiet for a few seconds until he spoke "it's this girl..." "and what don't you like about this girl?" sonic asked smirking and raising an eyebrow "I didn't say I don't like her...she's... just a little bit of a pain sometimes" "like how?" she asked "she always flirts with me and is near me almost every hour I work! even on break!" knuckles said getting a little tense.

"well... that just means she likes you!" sonic suggested then knuckles chuckled "like me? she's been doing that to me since we started working there!" "well you never know!" sonic said looking away a little mad.

when the two pulled up to the place and parked the car, they got out and went in. there was 5 waitresses, 4 waiters, and 5 chief's that worked there and sometimes it got busy in there, really busy!

knuckles and sonic only had to work in the morning while in the afternoon they would be taking classes at collage, "hey! knuckles! where have you been?" a female bat named rouge asked as she walked up to him, "hi rouge" knuckles said in a flat tone.

"come on knuckles! be nice..." she said as she played with his tie making him blush hard, 'so that is the girl he was talking about?...' sonic asked herself then she looked back to find rouge talking to him non stop while he had that 'someone just kill me now!' look on his face sonic couldn't help but give off a little giggle not knowing that something and someone new was going to show up in her life.

(yes I know sonic's a girl but I planned this story in my head so I'll try not to take long with the next chapter! please review and no harsh comments!)


	2. Chapter 2

next chapter!

Chapter 2

Later that day after working 3 hours at the restaurant and attending 2 classes, sonic and knuckles were pure wiped when they finally got home. when they walked through the door the found tails working on his new laptop, "hey! guys!" he said knuckles and sonic gave a faint wave as they walked up to there rooms.

Sonic just let herself fall onto the bed and hoped that she could at least get a few minutes of sleep before doing what tails wanted to do that night, "what a day!" she sighed sonic soon found her eyes closing shut as she lad there letting sleep take over her.

10 minutes later tails walked in her room to wake her up and he knew that sometimes sonic hated it when someone woke her up, so he would have to run for it or face a few death glares from sonic."uhh...sonic?..." tails asked as he gave her arm a little shake "sooonic?" he asked again "what?" she asked as her eyes opened up.

"uh...sonic? can we go out now? it's 6:48 now" tails asked her then she remembered it was tails 18 birthday! she gave him a smile and said "okay bud! but just let me change first" tails gave her a nod and went outside her room to give sonic some privacy to change.

Sonic toke off her work clothes and put on a pair of her favorite jeans and a red halter top, she had her regular white gloves and red sneakers. once again sonic didn't need any make up because she was naturally beautiful she could even remembered when her mother told her and her sister that, sometimes everyone around her would be a little jealous of her but sonic didn't take crap form anybody if they thought of her that way. so when sonic was done she went down stairs to find knuckles and tails waiting for her.

Knuckles got up and teased her a bit "the funny thing about you is that you don't take that long to get ready like other girls" sonic rolled her eyes at him "that's the least of it!" she said then tails spoke "are you two done yet?"

Sonic and knuckles looked at him "yeah!" knuckles said "well let's get going! birthday boy!" sonic giggled, the three of them got into the car and drove of into the down town area of new york, (that's the place I'm using for this story!) the three of them had a nice dinner at Johny boys and then went off to a local bar where there was good drinks and cool music to dance to.

The place was nice it looked a little dark in some parts of the place (let's just say it almost looks like a strip club!) sonic looked around the place "not bad!" she said then they made there way to a counter as they ordered what they wanted, as soon as sonic got her Margarita she turned around to get a good look of the place, there was people talking and a few dancing away then she spotted rouge in a corner and it looked like she was talking to a group of people.

She nudged knuckles in the side until he turned around "what?" he asked "isn't that rouge over there?" sonic asked teasing him a bit, then he turned around and looked over to where sonic was pointing at "oh god no!" he whispered, "what?" tails asked "its nothing bud!" knuckles answered said tails shrugged his shoulders "okay then"

"I can't believe she's here!... of all places shit!" knuckles groaned "oh come on! she won't even notice you from back here!" sonic said,knuckles took a sip of his drink but to make matters worse for the red echidna was rouge looked over and started walking over to him, then knuckles turned around and whispered "and you said she wouldn't notice me from here!" he growled at sonic.

When rouge was 2 feet away from knuckles she spoke "hey there knuckles! I didn't expect to see you and your friends here!" knuckles turned around and looked at the female bat, she still had her uniform on from work only it looked a little suggestive.

"Hi rouge" he said in a flat tone "so what are you guys doing here?" she asked, "its tails 18 birthday today" knuckles said,rouge looked over at the yellow fox and he smiled at her, 'he might be a nice guy for a friend of mine!' rouge thought to herself.

"So why don't you guys come over to meet my... friends" she asked the three of them, looking at knuckles with lust and desire in her eyes. "sure" sonic said as the three of them followed the white bat to a both where a male sliver hedgehog was sitting with his arm wrapped around a female lavender cat with the same colored eyes that were topaz (or gold?), next was a female white (or is her face a different color?) rabbit with some orange on her face, and at last was a male black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills, legs, and hands, and they were the color of his eyes.

"So rouge who are these guys?" the silver hedgehog asked rouge looked at knuckles with a little more desire in her eyes "everyone this is Knuckles...Tails and Sonic, knuckles and sonic are the ones I work with,and tails I just meet tails a few minutes ago" sonic took a good look of everyone.

To sonic it seemed everyone was glaring at her with curiosity and she felt a little insecure until she lad her eyes on the black hedgehog who did not take his eyes off her even when rouge introduced them, 'he looks like a nice young man' she thought to herself, ' could she be...the one?' the black hedgehog thought.

Then rouge introduced the three of them to her friends "Sonic, Tails, Knuckles this is Silver ..." silver gave them a wave "and his girlfriend Blaze ..." blaze gave them a smile "this is Cream ..." "hi!" cream said nice and friendly "and this is my good friend Shadow" rouge ended off, shadow gave them a nod.

'his name is shadow? it suits him well' sonic thought, "knuckles huh?" blaze said giving her boyfriend silver a smirk "we heard a lot about you" silver said teasing rouge a bit, "shut up!" she snapped and the two laughed. "I know tails he goes to my high school! and your in grade 12 right?" cream asked "yeah, I'm graduating this year" tails said getting a little red.

Tails wasn't expecting to see cream here and why was cream here? was she not under age to be in a place like this?, but tails always saw cream in the hallways with her four friends, and believe it or not cream was one of the popular girls in school but yet she was the nicest of them all.

"and your name is sonic?" shadow asked still keeping his eyes on sonic, then she spoke "yes I'm sonic" then shadow held his hand out to shake it with hers and she soon got the idea and gave her hand to shadow and what sonic noticed right away was how cold shadow's hand was but she was to focused on his eyes, "well I hope I get to know a little better sometime" he said and he gave her hand a kiss that made sonic blush not knowing he inhaled her scent "I hope to know you too..." sonic trailed getting a little embarrassed from what just happened.

Then she let go of his hand not knowing that they just held it for 5 minutes strait! 'why did I let go?...wait! what did I just say?' sonic asked herself getting even more red, 'man! why did she let go?' shadow wondered in his head, "so knuckles what do you think of my friends?" rouge asked knuckles was about to answer when he realised that her hand was on his shoulder and her head was rubbing against his and there was another hand on his stomach and knuckles was really surprised of how cold to the touch rouge was and they were ice cold!

"I-I think t-t-their..." he stammered then rouge's hand moved down lower "n-nice..." he finished as he felt himself go hard somewhere "you think so?" she asked almost whispering in his face "y-yes!" he said trying to keep calm but then he felt rouge's breath against his neck not knowing she was very lustful right now. at times like this knuckles knew rouge got a little weird sometimes and yet it would be hard to break away from her when ever she got like this.

Then sonic came in and saved him "well knuckles, tails it was nice meeting everyone" then tails spoke "yeah I guess we will see you guys around?" "sure thing..." shadow said getting a little depressed, then rouge let knuckles go getting a little sad 'why does he have to leave now?' rouge wondered.

Then everyone waved and said good bye as they went to the other side of the place, sonic didn't know that shadow still had his eyes on her, shadow took a sip of his drink and thought 'I'll see her again very soon'. "so what do you guys think of them? are they good enough to be apart of us?" rouge asked.

"I like them! I think they would love to be with us" silver said holding blaze closer "I agree with silver" blaze added giving silver a purr of her affection, "well they all seem to be very friendly and I think knuckles will have good strength, then tails will be great at intelligence and technology work" cream said "and I think sonic will the one to bear life and love for this world" shadow spoke then silver asked "how can you be so sure shadow?" "her scent says it all..." he said giving a smirk.

"you've been saying that for years know" rouge said "believe me I know she is the one..." shadow trailed, 'I just know' he thought, on the other side of the room the three friends finished their drinks and went out to the car, to drive home and on they way home sonic could not help but think about nothing but shadow.

'I really hope I see him again' she thought blushing and still remembering those red eyes of his as the three got home not knowing what was going to happen next in a series of love, secrets,truths,mystery's and blood coming their way.

(okay listen I am going to camp this week and I when I come back I hope to up date again even on my other story of 'love is never a secret' that's if I am not to tiered and what do you think of this so far?)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 yea!

Chapter 3

As the three friends pulled into the drive way it was 11:49 pm, sonic was still blushing and thinking about shadow, while knuckles was still dazed form what had happened in the bar between him and rouge, and tails was acting normal.

"well thank-you guys for taking me out tonight and getting me a laptop as well!" tails said then yawning after that, "well no problem buddy!" sonic said.

then sonic stepped out of the car with tails and knuckles following behind her, "well that was an..." knuckles trailed "interesting?" sonic smirked "yeah time at the bar" knuckles said giving sonic a sour look before unlocking the door and letting everyone in.

as everyone walked in the all went strait up stairs to there rooms and got some sleep wear on and just fell into letting sleep take over them. "good night guys!" tails called "night!" called knuckles "good night!" sonic called then the whole house was quiet.

sonic just laid there staring up at the celling thinking of shadow "maybe I should start dating that's if knuckles and tails don't mind" sonic said to herself, "but why was his hand so cold?" then sonic shrugged it off. sonic felt her eyes slip shut until she found herself in dream land.

At the place were shadow and his friends live shadow was sitting in his chair thinking about a certain blue hedgehog and ready to scold rouge for doing something in a public place with almost no self control. "let me guess...I'm in trouble right?" rouge asked giving her friend a smirk.

"exactly..." shadow said closing his eyes, "well are you that angry that you would blow up in front of my face?" she asked getting a little smart.

then shadow opened his eyes "rouge! you know how to control your lust in a public place!... and you know its a rule" he said trying to keep cool, "I know its a rule! but..." she trailed

"but what? were you so hungry that you couldn't wait until it was hunting time?" he asked cutting rouge off, rouge let out a sigh "no! its not that! its just... whenever I'm around knuckles I... get lustful around him" she said lowering her head.

"but still you must have self control by now! we've been like this for a long time now..." shadow said turning away from his friend "well its been happening for a little while now... so I don't know what to do! even when I'm well feed... I still go crazy over him!" rouge finally said almost shedding tears of frustration.

shadow turned around and looked up to his upset friend and sighed, "rouge does this happen around any other men?" he asked, rouge sighed "no...just knuckles for some strange reason".

shadow thought for a minute and then spoke "rouge this may sound crazy but I think he is your mate" rouge looked at shadow as if he were the devil himself "my mate?!" she said almost screaming it.

shadow nodded "b-but are you sure?" she asked "rouge... I'm just guessing and maybe I'm right and maybe I'm wrong" shadow replied "but shadow...you have to be sure now-"

rouge was cut off by shadow "rouge! I'm just assuming and maybe it will happen between you and knuckles...almost the same way silver found his mate blaze" rouge just heavily sighed and said "okay shadow I'll try to believe on this one but are you sure sonic is the one?"

"rouge please don't go there!" shadow hissed "okay! but you know shadow...we've been best friends for years and me and you have seen the horror and devastation this world has been through"rouge said turning away from her dark friend.

"I know...but like I said her scent says it all and I will take time to know her really well...and then I'll see if I'm right" shadow explained "so that's your plan?" rouge asked turning around to face shadow.

"yes!and will you control your lust?" he said "okay I'll try really hard..." rouge said giving her friend a smile and started to walk out of the room then she stopped to say something "you know shadow I can be able to set you up on a date with... sonic, if you want"

shadow looked at rouge "really?..." he asked with curiosity "you bet I can if it's okay with you and her" she said, shadow got up to look at the moon outside his library window and nodded.

"yes it is okay...with me" shadow said as rouge nodded her head and left the room.

In the morning when sonic woke up she felt totally well rested for some strange reason, she lad there for 30 minutes think of what happened the other night and she blushed when she remembered shadow.

'I wish I could see him again' she thought 'him and his eyes there so...full of mystery and gentleness' she added then she got up from her bed, did a good stretch and went down stairs.

when sonic got to the bottom of the stairs she looked around and saw no one around, 'I guess everyone is still sleeping' sonic thought as she could hear nothing form around the room. sonic then got out a glass and filled it with orange juice and took a sip.

"maybe I could go for a walk..." sonic suggested then and she finally made up her mind. "a walk it is!" sonic told herself; she finished her juice and went up stairs to but on some comfortable clothes and her regular red shoes. once she was dressed and went down stairs, sonic thought it would be wise to leave a note for knuckles and tails just in case.

'don't want those guys getting worked up for nothing' sonic thought as she grabbed a pen and paper and wrote on the note 'I'm out on a walk and I should be back in an hour, love sonic'.

then sonic left it on the fridge and went outside before waking anyone up. when sonic started walking down the street heading to a near by park, she looked up into the sky to find it cloudy and a faint smell of rain. "damn! I hope it doesn't rain on me!" she told herself but then just walked it off.

"I don't have a class until Monday and I'm working 3 hours this afternoon..." sonic sighed "how do I ever do it?", sonic came to the park and saw no one around but herself, "guess the kids ain't up" sonic said then she heard voices.

sonic looked over to find 2 little kids chasing each other with there mother behind them,then she thought 'what would it be like to have a child?...not just one twins?' sonic giggled 'but if I did I would want one girl and one boy' then she sighed "but I don't have a mother or father to help me and my 'children' wouldn't have grandparents to spend time with or know..." she said to herself feeling tears build up behind her eyes.

'but i shouldn't be thinking like that anyway...not at this time of my life' she thought and continued walking until she reached the end of the park. sonic was now in the middle part of the city.

sonic continued to walk down the street of new york city and saw the city slowly wake up from a long night, and the stores and shops were opening up for all the people that would soon be visiting.

'there's a new coffee shop around this corner...' sonic thought, 'maybe I can see what its like' when sonic came around the corner she found shadow standing outside the shop and it looked like he was waiting for someone. 'oh wow!...its shadow' sonic thought and she found herself blushing 'wait! am I blushing?...ugh! I'm acting like a school girl with a crush!'.

then shadow turned around and when he lay ed eyes on sonic, his frown melted away to show a nice gentle smile. sonic smiled and walked closer to where shadow was standing.

"good morning sonic" shadow said as sonic got closer "morning shadow" sonic replied feeling her face getting hot. "so shadow...what brings you here?"sonic asked.

"I'm waiting here for my bud silver...me and him have things to plan and talk about, we run a company so you know how hard it can get" shadow explained sonic smiled and nodded.

"so why you here?" shadow asked as he looked at sonic, "well I'm on a morning walk...and I decided to check this place out" sonic said.

there was a long pause "well I should get going I don't want to make knuckles and tails worry about me" sonic finally spoke she started to walk but shadow grabbed her hand "wait! won't you stay and have coffee or tea with me?" he asked trying to stay calm.

sonic blushed madly as she saw shadow holding her hand, "but I don't know...I don't have any money with me" "that's okay I can by you something" shadow said. "well okay just as long as I don't take to long" sonic said smiling at shadow.

"okay" shadow nodded and lead sonic into the cafe and got both himself and sonic a seat. "it sure is a nice place here" sonic spoke, "yep, It sure is" shadow said.

"so...what kind of company do you and your friend run?" sonic asked as she looked into shadow's ruby eyes. "well...me and my friend silver, we own a trading company and its known to be an international...you know importing and exporting?" shadow explained as he too looked into sonic's emerald eyes.

"okay...that sounds hard" sonic said,then shadow chuckled "well it isn't that easy sometimes but you gotta make a living some how and me and silver are lucky to have something this big up and working..." sonic smiled and shadow broke the silence.

"so what about you?" "oh...well me and my friend knuckles work at a place called the 'singing blues'" sonic said, "singing blues huh? my friend rouge works there" shadow spoke. sonic put her hand on the table and to her surprise she saw shadow's hand wander over to her's. sonic blushed as shadow's hand was holding her hand 'he really is one sweet guy' sonic thought.

then shadow saw silver walking up the street and he let go of sonic's hand, and sonic looked over to see silver too, "well I should get going" sonic spoke."okay..." shadow said getting a little depressed "but can I ask you something?" shadow asked, sonic looked at him and nodded.

"do you want to go out sometime?" said shadow blushing a bit sonic smiled "I would love to".

"so would next friday at 7:00 pm make a good time?" sonic nodded "yes its perfect!" she said as she got up from her seat. "but sonic I need your phone number" shadow said as he pulled out a peace of paper and a pen, 'wow this guys good!' sonic thought to herself.

sonic quickly wrote her number on the paper and gave it to shadow, "so I guess I'll see you friday" sonic said as she waved good bye to shadow and shadow did the same thing. 'I hate it when she leaves' shadow thought as he watched sonic leave.

sonic walked home with a smile on her face that disappered when she walked in thought the door when she got home."so you've been gone long for a long time now" knuckles said.

"so you still think sonic is the one?" silver asked looking at his dark friend that was day dreaming "huh?... what?" shadow asked. silver rolled his eyes "still thinking about her again?" he teased, "not funny!" shadow hissed "but like I said her scent says it all..." shadow said as he smiled still thinking about sonic.

( I can't belive I worte that much! don't worry the lemon chapter will be wrote soon!)


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

yeah!!

Chapter 4

Through out the week sonic was day dreaming and wondering what the date she and shadow were going on. It was Thursday 'just one more day until...my date with shadow!' sonic thought, right now sonic was at work cleaning off tables, serving customers, and or sometimes singing for entertainment.

sonic was delivering drinks to one table where the guys were older and rude. 'do I have to serve these pigs?' sonic thought as she set the bottles of beer down on the table, "and here you guys go..." she said trying to stay calm.

"thanks! sweet thing!" one man said while his friends laughed, sonic just ignored the man and took the tray, turned around and started to walk away. but when sonic did, the same guy that called her 'sweet thing' had placed a hand on her upper leg and started to move it upward.

sonic immediately smacked the guys hand away and gave him a death glare. sonic walked away as fast as she could and did not look back 'bastered' she thought. sonic sighed, rouge heard her and asked "what's up girl?".

sonic looked over and saw rouge, "uh...nothing" she said rouge tilted her head to the side. "ya sure?"

"yes..." sonic breathed "okay then..." rouge said as she walked away. 'well I'm not going to let those idiots ruin my thoughts of me and my date with shadow tomorrow!' sonic thought happily as she got back to work and let the day continue.

It was 7:30 pm at sonic's house she was sitting at the kitchen table working on a report that was due next week, when the phone rang. "I got it!" sonic called, she got up and answered it.

sonic's P.O.V (point of view)

"hello? sonic hedgehog speaking" I spoke, "hi sonic!" I heared a deep, smooth voice say and I knew it belonged to shadow.

"oh...hi shadow" I said as I felt myself blush, "so... I called to remember the date we have tomorrow" he said.

"oh yes I remember...so what are we going to do on our date?" I asked, hoping to get an answer, "sorry sonic! I can't tell you...It might ruin the surprise" and when he said that I knew right away I was falling even more head over heals to him.

"okay..." I said smiling"but...I guess I could give you a little hint" he continued, "okay and what is the hint? I asked in a sexy tone.

"it involves a place with soft grass and a nice view of the moon" shadow said, then I think I knew what shadow was talking about.

"is it...a park?" I asked, "good guess but I can't tell you more..." he said in a sexy tone that made me go wild inside.

"aww! please shadow?" I begged cutely "nope!" he spoke in a playful tone.

"okay!" I said in defeat "well...I'll pick you up at your house at seven if you wish" he asked.

"I would love that!" I sighed happily, "alright...but I need your address" shadow said that made me snap out of my day dream. so I told him my address and he seemed happy about that.

"well...good night shadow" I said "good night...sonic" I heared him say in a bit of a sad tone.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I added "you too...bye" he ended

"bye" I told shadow and then I hung up and let out a dreamy sigh, and I turned around with a smile to find knuckles behind me. so I think I had some explaining to do!

regular P.O.V

"hi!" sonic said, knuckles had his arms crossed and a look on his face that made sonic's soul shudder.

"so what are up to tomorrow?" knuckles asked, "j-just going out with a friend" sonic stammered, knuckles raised an eyebrow "oh really?".

"yes! why? do you have a problem with that?" she said getting a little angered"or you don't believe me?"

"no but!...who are you going out with? and do we know this 'friend' of yours?" knuckles asked trying to keep his temper down.

sonic sighed, "please sonic... I just want to know..." he said getting a little frustrated "okay...me and shadow have a date tomorrow evening" sonic said getting a little red.

"shadow?" knuckles questioned "yes shadow" sonic said with a smile on her face.

"you mean shadow we meet at that bar a week ago?" knuckles asked getting a little suspicious, "yes...that's the one" sonic said "the one who's good friends with...rouge" sonic added teasing knuckles a bit.

"aright...but you just meet shadow and if this doesn't work out then..." knuckles trailed "then what?" sonic asked getting a little worried.

"me and tails are here for you..." knuckles said turning and walking away, sonic then realized 'knuckles is only trying to protect me...but I doubt that shadow would ever hurt me' sonic thought.

then she came up behind knuckles and gave him a hug and knuckles smiled and hugged his best friend back."now I realize you just want to protect me like you did through out high school" sonic spoke softly.

"well I promised my guardian angel to look out for you and tails..." knuckles said, "well...now that I am older now I think I can look after myself but...I still want you and tails there for me...promise?" she said.

"promise" knuckles replied and sonic reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "thank you" sonic whispered "your welcome" knuckles whispered back.

for the rest of the night sonic was really exited and almost didn't get enough sleep. when Friday came at last sonic was really excited and to her it seemed the day was going by slow. but when 6:39 pm rolled around sonic was in her room getting ready for her date.

sonic was in her room showered and now she was looking for the perfect outfit to wear, sonic first put on a skirt with a green halter top but sonic found it 'to skanky' she thought. "what about a dress?" sonic asked herself, then she went to her closet to pick out a dress, sonic pulled out a pink, red, and black dresses.

she tryed on the red on and found it to short, so she tryed the pink one and found it too small and ugly."I can't believe I bought that thing" sonic said to herself, then she laid eyes on the black one and smiled.

"now this I like!" she said as she tryed it on the black one was not to short and not to long, it had a nice gold chain like belt on it and it fit just right. "now I can't believe I had this in here!" sonic said happily, "now the perfect shoe!" sonic said.

she went into the back of her closet and dug around until she spotted a pair, sonic pulled them out and put them on. the shoes were a red high heel that had straps around the ankles, "wow!" sonic said as she twirled around in her outfit "this is the best outfit ever!" she said happily.

all sonic had to do was put on a little bit of perfume and she was done. it was now 6:58 pm "and just in time too!" sonic said as she made her way down stairs and waited for shadow to arrive. sonic was about to sit down when the door bell rang.

"oh! shadow's here!" sonic said as she went to the door to let him in, when sonic opened the door there he was in a black tux with his collar undone in a sexy way, (no tie) and holding beautiful red roses that sonic never saw before.

shadow looked up and couldn't speak since sonic looked like an angel to him. "hi" sonic spoke,"h-hi" shadow said giving her the roses and a smile. "wow...shadow these are beautiful!" sonic said as she sniffed them.

"not as beautiful as you" shadow said that made them both blush."so...are you ready to go sonic?" shadow asked and she nodded.

so shadow stuck his hand out and lead sonic out to his car, which was a black convertible. "wow!" sonic said as she got in a shadow started it, "you like it?" shadow asked giving sonic a smile.

"yes I do it's very nice" sonic said blushing a bit hoping shadow wouldn't notice but he did anyway.the two continued to drive down the streets of new york until the came to the place. sonic looked at the place and the restaurant was on the lake which had a beautiful view of the moon and the stars which really looked nice on the lake too which was smooth as glass.

"so this was the place you were talking about!" sonic said breathlessly and shadow smiled "yes...so I wanted to surprise you..." shadow trailed putting his arm around sonic "and it did..." he continued. the two walked into the restaurant and got a table outside with the moon shining above them.

shadow seated sonic in her chair before he sat down in his, 'shadow is an actual gentle man!' sonic thought to herself. "so..how has your week been?" shadow asked to break the silence between them, "well...let's just say it's gone by really slow" sonic said with a little giggle;"so what about you?" .

"well I could say it's been really stressful for me..." shadow said, "so...how is your friends or family doing?" sonic asked. "well all my friends are doing well...just that their even more stressed then last week so it's not fun being near them sometimes".

"oh...I see" sonic said, there was a moment of silence but shadow broke it "so what do you like to do in your free time?" he asked. "well... my favorite thing to do is running no matter what it's like outside and I'm pretty fast at it too" sonic said "wow! that's cool cause I like to run but..." shadow said.

"but what?" sonic asked with a playful smile "were going to have a race sometime to...I don't know see who's faster?" shadow said getting a little cocky. "well then it's on" sonic said that made both hedgehogs laugh a bit, "so what else do you like?" he asked "I just love being outside and everything in it...and I love being with friends and acting like a little kid and have fun"

shadow was blown away by sonic's answer and he felt like he was made to be with this woman." that...totally spells you" shadow said that made sonic blush,"I mean your friends would be lucky to have you" shadow added. just hen the waiter came by and took there orders and sonic kinda found it strange that shadow didn't order anything, 'he must of ate before he picked me up...' sonic thought.

sonic and shadow talked even when sonic's food came but food wasn't on her mind at all, then both hedgehogs realised they had a lot in common. the two were laughing at some funny memories they shared and they both wanted this night to go on and later sonic and shadow went to a dance happening in the park.

"is this another part of the surprise?" sonic asked raising an eyebrow, as her and shadow walked up to the place "maybe" he said teasing her a bit. the two walked in and soon found each watching other couples dance, sonic was a bit nervous but the fear soon melted away when shadow held his hand out to her asking "will you take this dance?".

sonic smiled and took his hand as he lead her on to the floor and a new romantic song came on, sonic put one hand on shadow's shoulder while the other was holding his hand, shadow almost did the same but he placed his hand on sonic's hip and placed his hand with sonic's other hand. sonic took note when shadow's touch seemed cold not icy cold but like a dead's persons touch.

the two began to move to the music as shadow lead sonic into a world she never thought she would feel and that was romance. sonic was lost in her world and it seemed that they were the only two in on the planet, when sonic did a twirl and found herself 3 inch's away from shadow's face.

sonic blushed when shadow smiled, then she saw there faces move closer and her face turn even more red. then shadow made his move and pressed his tan lips gently against sonic's peach lips, sonic melted into the kiss and let her mind go free. shadow made the kiss deepen when he wrapped his arms around sonic's waist, sonic did the same but she wrapped her arms around shadow's neck.

the two broke away for air and looked into each others eyes, sonic felt a little light headed but she smiled and shadow did the same. 'I never thought I would find an angel to make me happy' shadow thought happily, both hedgehogs continued to dance until 11:47 pm.

sonic was just about asleep in shadow's car when he finaly pulled up to her house, "so sonic what did you think of this evening?" shadow asked.

"I really enjoyed it shadow" sonic said with a smile, "I'm glad" shadow said then sonic got of the car and shadow followed behind her. sonic was at the door when she turned around and shadow kissed her by surprise. sonic was shocked but soon relaxed, she wanted this moment to last longer but they both needed air.

sonic looked into shadow's eyes, "good night sonic" shadow said, "shadow I had the most wonderful time with you" sonic said. the two kissed again, "goodnight shadow" sonic said in bliss.

"you to sonic..." shadow said with a bit of sadness in his voice, 'god I hate it when I have to leave her' he thought.

sonic opened the door and before going in she smiled at shadow and closed the door, shadow smiled until the door was fully shut. he sighed and got into his car and drove away, sonic was upstairs getting ready for bed and thought about the date all over again.

"I wish me and shadow wouldn't leave each other..." sonic said to herself, the night coutinued on for the two hedgehogs waiting for the evil that would haunt both of them and there friends.

(there's lemon in the next chapter!review cause I want to know what everyone thinks so far!)


	5. Chapter 5

(it's lemon time here it is! and it's my first lemon scene)

chapter 5

Sonic and shadow had been dating for 3 months and nothing had got in there way when it came to seeing each other.on one random night shadow stopped by sonic's house to see how she was doing,he just got a call from her saying that she didn't want to be alone in the house, even with knuckles at work and tails at the movies.

sonic was sitting on the couch reading a book in the living room when the door bell rang, she knew it was shadow so she got up and opened the door. shadow was there and he smiled, sonic smiled back letting her boyfriend into the house.

shadow walked in and took his shoes off then went to the living room, sonic sat down and shadow sat right beside her. "so sonic..." shadow started, he placed his arm around sonic "what do you want to do or...talk about?".

"well that doesn't really matter as long you are here to keep me safe and happy" she said as she snuggled into shadow.

he smiled and kissed her forehead, "so...how was your day?" sonic asked.

"well it was a little bit boring" shadow started "and that's all I can say".

"okay...but I think your boring day has gotten interesting" she said in a sexy tone.

shadow smirked and knew what she meant," I think your right since your with me" he said.

shadow and sonic leaned over to find there lips meeting each others, the kiss drew from a small loving one to a big and passionate.

the two broke away for air and looked into each others eyes were emerald met its lover ruby, shadow smell the lust coming off of sonic and this made shadow excited.sonic pressed her lips against shadow's again, shadow wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss again.

then shadow started licking her lips asking for entrance and to sonic's surprise she did what shadow wanted, just to see what he was going to do. shadow entered his tongue and moved around her mouth to see and feel what she tasted like and sonic taste was addicting.

sonic moaned and decided not to let shadow have all the fun, so sonic began to let her tongue wrestle with shadow's until one of them broke away for air. the two kissed again and when sonic pulled away panting like crazy, she smirked in a sexy way and went to the stairs and when she did she signaled for shadow to come.

the black hedgehog was grinning at sonic for he knew what she wanted to do, so he got up and follow sonic into her bed room.

shadow shut the door and locked it, sonic was standing near the bed waiting for shadow. he walked up to her and leaned down to kiss her which turned into a passionate one.

the two kissed for 5 Min's and when both of them pulled away sonic started to remove her clothes. first she remove her t-shirt to reveal her red bra, followed by her dark blue jeans to show her black panties.

shadow was having an erection just by watching her, then sonic undid her bra and let fall to the floor to show off her breasts. shadow kept his eyes on sonic's body the whole time and did not want to look away.

finally sonic pulled off her underwear to show off her wet vagina, both hedgehogs were blushing like crazy. sonic took a step closer to shadow and kissed him again.

shadow moaned, he let her kiss him anyway she wanted. soon sonic started to undo shadow's shirt to reveal his Strong muscular chest with a patch of white fur. shadow smirked and removed his pants to show a bulge in his underwear, sonic giggled and remove his underwear to reveal his penis, shadow blushed as sonic toyed with it and when she got down on her knees to place her mouth over his shaft.

shadow was taken by surprise when she started to suck, he threw his head back and moaned into the room. sonic soon started to suck harder and faster, "sonic! don't stop!!" he said as the pleasure started to grow stronger every minute.

after another few minutes shadow felt like he could explode which meant he couldn't hold in the feeling anymore and released his seed into her mouth. sonic then swallowed it and smirked when she stood up and kissed shadow who was panting hard.

sonic made her way to the bed and shadow followed, sonic laded down on her back with shadow on top of her. he then kissed her neck with his cold lips and made his way down to her chests, sonic was panting and moaning , he soon started kissing her breasts and licked them.

"shadow" she moaned, he smirked again and made his way up to her face. when his face met with her's they kissed again, until sonic broke away.

"shadow..." she began "I want you in me but...I'm a virgin" she ended with a bit of fear. shadow placed a hand on the side of her face, "sonic...I understand your a virgin but I promise to be gentle" he started "so you need to tell me if anything feels painful because I don't want to hurt you".

"okay since you promised...can you also make this a wonderful experience for me?" sonic asked shadow smirked, "and why wouldn't I?".

the two kissed again and when the broke away shadow gently pushed into sonic entrance, she winced lightly "s-shadow it hurts" she said in a little pained voice.

the dark hedgehog waited until sonic gave him a nod to continue, he pulled out and pushed back in, sonic was holding on tightly to shadow at first it did hurt but now after a few good trusts she was begging to get use to him.

after 5 minutes sonic's legs were wrapped around shadow's waist and she was moaning like crazy. "shadow! harder!" she moaned he heared her call and did what she wanted, shadow was in total heaven he couldn't believe he was doing this with his blue angel.

"sonic! your so tight!!" he grunted soon sonic cupped shadow's face and kissed him in a heated passionate kiss. when the two broke away shadow was just minutes away from his orgasm.

sonic felt the pleasure build up inside her, she moaned even louder when shadow started kissing her neck again until she could no longer hold it.

"shadow!!" sonic yelled as she orgasms for the first time, shadow felt his sweat drop "s-sonic! I'm gonna cum!!" he said as he then threw his head back and released his seed inside sonic.

"ohhh!!" shadow moaned as he released, sonic smiled still panting as she placed a hand on shadow's face. he smiled back as he layed eyes on his angel more beautiful than he ever thought, shadow pulled out of her and lay down beside her.

sonic placed her head in shadow's fuzzy chest and sighed, he looked at her and wrapped an arm around her. "shadow..." she started again "that was wonderful" she said softly.

"well I glad you liked it my sonic" he replied, "and there's one more thing" she said.

"and what is that?" he asked huskily "I love you" sonic said.

shadow didn't know what to say, he was so happy that he finally had someone to love and call 'lover'. "I love you too sonic" he said as they sheared a small kiss and fell asleep in each others arms, 10 minutes before tails and knuckles walked in through the door.

THE NEXT MORNING

sonic was the first one to wake up and when she did she was still in her dark lovers arms sleeping peacefully, she leaned over and kissed his cheek then smiled. she got up from the bed, went over to her closet to put on her light pink bath robe. she looked at shadow to see he had a smile on his face which made her smile, 'I bet he's having a good dream' sonic thought, she looked over at the time and it was 8:00 am.

sonic got to the door and unlocked it, she gave shadow another smile before walking into the hall and when she did knuckles was standing there blocking her way, with a look that made sonic want to slam the door shut and have shadow protect her.

"good morning knuckles" sonic said, "I would say the same to you" he said. yep sonic really wanted to run and hide now!

"okay what do you want?" she asked, "I just want to know a few things...why was your door locked? and what were you doing last night? and what is shadow doing in your bed!?" knuckles asked in a angered voice.

shadow soon flicked his eyes open knowing something was wrong, the sent of fear came off of sonic's body. "well...I...uh shadow came over and-" she was caught off by knuckles.

"and what!? you slept with him!? sonic you could knocked up by now!!" he shouted, sonic was frightened by now and she had tears welling up in her eyes when she realised that knuckles had a point and to think of this sonic wouldn't cry over something like this.

shadow was fully awake now he quickly put on his underwear and walked toward sonic placing his arms around her as tears leaked from her eyes. she turned around and burred her face in shadow's chest.

shadow glared at knuckles for making his blue angel cry, 'I can't believe him! making sonic his best friend cry!' shadow thought as he stroked her long blue quills. "why did you do that?" shadow asked keeping his voice calm.

"did what?" knuckles asked with a bit of anger in his voice, "you know what! making sonic cry!" he said with sonic still crying in his arms. "I always make her cry when she's done something bad!" knuckles barked, "and having her sleeping with you is one of them!" he added.

"so you think that just showing my love to her is a bad thing?" he asked still trying to keep his anger under control, "yes because sonic doesn't need to be a mother at this age!" he said. shadow glared at him again for saying such a thing then he whispered into sonic's ear, "go sit down and I will be there okay?".

sonic nodded and did what shadow told her, she walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, "and were do you think you are going sonic?" knuckles asked, "non of your business!" shadow growled as he shut the door and locked it.

knuckles glared at the door "you know you can't hide from the truth sonic! your gonna face it at any time now!" he yelled, then he turned and walked away.tails was eves dropping on the whole thing 'knuckles when will you ever learn that sonic is happy now?' he thought to himself as he went back to bed, it was true ever since sonic met shadow her life had been a lot more happier and tails always saw sonic smile even more now just like she used to when he was little.

back in sonic's room she was still crying and what knuckles had said earlier made her cry even more. shadow walked over to sonic and wrapped his arms around her as he sat down beside her, it hurt shadow to see his blue angel upset.

"sonic? sonic?" shadow said trying to get her attention,"yes shadow?" she asked looking up at him."does knuckles usually yell at you like that and does it make you cry?" he asked "sometimes but he always make a point when he does" she said softly.

"I didn't know that knuckles would get upset by having you make love to me" sonic said, "well let's try not to worry about it okay?" shadow asked then receiving a nod.

"and besides you now know how much I love you" he added, she smiled "I know and I love you too" she said as she played with shadow chest fur.

the two later countuied their day together as they still had knuckles to face later on but that didn't bother them that much, well for shadow he knew he had to be nice to knuckles but at least he could hold his temper back better then him. as for sonic she knew that knuckles was a bit jealous of shadow but that was his way of be over protective of her, she soon forgot the fear of being knocked up but that would soon come back to bite her when she least expect it.

the end for now!

(okay I am going to take a little bit of a brake form this story and focus on my other one so hang in there but the will be more chapters when ever I have the time which maybe a few weeks from now so I hope you enjoyed my lemon chapter and their will be more later some will be knouge! so review to see how I did"


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I am sorry that I have not up dated for a really long time due to life. Like ever since I started high school, I have hardly had anytime to work on all of my stories but I have come up with some great sonadow ideas. So soon I shall start updating again but I will need your help to get me motivated with ideas and any requests because I am know open to anything you want! So see you when it comes to review time! =)


	7. Chapter 7

(take note that this chapter is more based on knuckles and rouge but there will be a part with sonadow don't worry!)( plus I don't own any sonic characters)

chapter 6

It was a month after the incident with knuckles that sonic and shadow started keeping an eye on him but soon afterwards knuckles began to lighten up. plus sonic began to get a few ideas of how to get knuckles to start dating again. since it was 5 years after knuckles went out on a date with any girls, but this time sonic made sure to get a date that knuckles would stay with for a good time or so.

sonic also had shadow in on the action well his job was to make sure that knuckles did not find out untill sonic was ready with everything. the first thing that sonic did was kind of watch the girls that knuckles hung around with, making sure she isn't looking creepy while doing it. the first few days went by and it seem knuckles was totally ignoring all the girls that looked like they were some what flirting with him.

'well I should probably give this time' she tought, 'or he is onto this and probaly going to shoot me'

soon a few days turned into weeks by this time sonic had given up, but it wasn't until she slapped herself in the face. how could she be so blind? the perfect match for knuckles was right there in front of her! this girl happened to be rouge, the girl that both sonic, shadow, and of course knucles knew.

sonic was working an afternoon shift that day while knuckles took a sick leave just to finish writing an essay. rouge happened to be working there as well like always, when sonic was done putting extra dishes away she thought that maybe talking to rouge about knuckles would be an excelent way to take this game of match maker to a higher level.

but rouge had seemed to read her mind when she asked, "sonic sweetie do you know were your friend knuckles is today?"

'wow she must be a mind reader!' sonic thought "well to tell ya the truth knuckles is on a sick day" she replied

"oh! well...do you know when he will be back?" she asked

"i think tomorrow or something like that" then sonic got an idea, "but why don't yo-"

"go visit him?" rouge asked cutting sonic off, "why not? he could use someone to hang with since tails is going off to study and me and shadow got a date tonight"

sonic said. 'please say yes!' she tought in her mind. "well okay but...is there anything that I should bring?" rouge asked.

"not really just bring yourself" sonic said with a smile, as she knew that this was going to work

LATER THAT EVENING

that night when everyone was off doing there thing, rouge was downstairs looking for knuckles. 'well with my ultimate hearing I'll just have to listen up and hear what he is doing' she said in her head. for her ability to work she waited 10 seconds before rouge picked up the sound of knuckles snoozing on the sofa. 'I found you' she said with a smirk, as she headed for the living room to find him.

as she approached the sleeping echidna she just decided to watch him sleep, before she woke him up rouge felt some what slightly turned on when she studied his body. rouge saw how muscular his upper body was and his lower body was. compared to her small frame this guy could easily over power her if he wanted but rouge would find a way out of there. she was able to sit beside his face before he would awaken.

rouge mindlessly began to stroke knuckles face gently as possible feeling his soft skin under her finger tips, 'for a guy that can be a jerk some days can look so cute when he sleeps' she thought.

then without thinking she placed her face near his and gave him a small kiss in his cheek, once this was done she felt her heart beat really fast and she didn't know what she felt. 'it's like I am really warm and fuzzy inside' she thought 'so warm that I never thought in 2 hundred years I could feel like this again'.

soon knuckles eyes began to open as he gasped at who was right beside him, totally unaware of what just happend before. "what are you doing here???" he asked, "to come see how your doing or better yet what mood your in" she said.

"what???" knuckles questioned, "jet kidding but I am here to see how ya feel" she said. "well I felt fine before you came along" he said, "is that how you usually treat a guest or am I different?"

"whatever" he snapped "just like how you always say" she said followed by a giggle, "well I'm not here to tease you but to well hang out with you".

"Is that so? well just don't brake, touch, or steal anything" knuckles barked, "don't worry knuckie I wouldn't dream of taking anything that belongs to you". 'but I wouldn't mind you taking my virginity' she thought with a dirty mind.

(WITH SONIC AND SHADOW)

sonic and shadow were at a movies, they were half way through the film when sonic yawned and snuggled into shadows chest, shadow chuckled as he saw what sonic did. "sonic my angel are you tired?" he asked "yes I am my dark love"she said softly.

"well do you want to go home? or watch some more?" shadow asked as he stroked sonic's quills softly, with shadow's gently touch she began to purr. "well...can I sleepover at your house tonight?" sonic asked really cutely, "I don't see why not, since we can have a party for to in my bedroom" shadow said with a smirk.

"that sounds like fun can we go now?" she asked then giving shadow a kiss on the cheek, "yes we can my love since I can't wait too" he said as the two left the place and were now on there why to shadow's house.

on the way there sonic had some how managed to fall asleep for half an hour, since she some how felt weak but with the little snooze she had; her energy had manage to come back. "shadow? how much farther do we have left to go?" she asked softly, "don't worry sonic in 30 seconds we will be there" he said with a smile.

with shadow's calm voice and answer sonic felt happy, within 30 seconds the two hedgehogs manage to make it to shadow's house safe and sound. sonic was amazed at how hug his house was but sonic could almost not see it due to the fact that it was dark outside.

shadow then pulled up to the garage and parked his car and took sonic by the hand into the house. once sonic and shadow were inside, they were greeted by silver and blaze who just came back from a walk. "shadow! you brought a guest without telling us? what kind of gentle man are you?" blaze said teasing him a bit.

silver laughed as for shadow he just gave a confused look, "wait I think me and silver know you...your that girl sonic that rouge introduced us to a couple months ago" blaze said. "yes I am" sonic said with a smile, "shadow! since when did you start dating this pretty girl?" silver asked.

"uh...4 or 5 months ago" shadow said blushing, "that long and you didn't even tell us?" blaze said teasing him again. "well that's one thing I didn't know about" sonic said with a playful smile, shadow just chuckled for he always liked this side of sonic.

(WITH KNUCKLES AND ROUGE)

knuckles had just decided to let rouge stay for the night since for some strange reason he felt like being nice or treat her more politely. "well what do you usually do with a guest?" rouge asked, "I don't know...watch a movie or talk" he said.

"okay...can we watch a movie together?" she asked, she soon got up and sat down by knuckles who felt kind of creeped out. "well uh...whatever you want" he said 'just as long you leave me alone', "okay I am in for a good scare how about wishmaster 1 and 2?" rouge asked.

"um...sure we have it but why an old flick like that?" knuckles asked, "well it maybe old but it happeneds to be my favorite horror series" she said.

knuckles was totally blown away of what she just said since the wishmaster series was his favorite series as well. knuckles popped in the movie and began to watch it, of course the first scene of the movie was gory but he really liked watching it.

then the part where a man's skeleton came alive and ripped it's self out of the man's body and began to attack people. he commented "hope my skeleton doesn't do that, maybe I should lay off the calcium", rouge couldn't help but laugh at what he said. (that comment I just wrote was from a person who actually wrote that on youtube so I don't own it or whatever)

then hearing rouge laugh just made him feel happy, and he somehow felt good about it. soon rouge and knuckles looked at each other and gave each other a smile with made them both blush. 'maybe dating rouge won't be so bad since she isn't that bad' knuckles thought as he knew that rouge was probaly thinking the same thing as well.

(I am going to continue this chapter next time so don't worry!)


End file.
